fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Feathered dinosaurs
.]] '''Feathered dinosaurs' is a term used to describe dinosaurs, particularly maniraptoriform dromaeosaurs, that were covered in plumage, either filament-like intergumentary structures with few branches tofully developed pennaceous feathers complete with shafts and vanes. Feathered dinosaurs first came to realization after it was discovered that dinosaurs are closely related to birds. Sicne then, the term "feathered dinosaurs" has widened to encompass the entire study and idea of how birds and dinosaurs are related. A substantial amount of evidence demonstrates that birds are theropod dinosaurs, and that birds evolved during the Jurassic from small, feathered maniraptoran theropods closely related to dromaeosaurids and troodontids (known collectively as deinonychosaurs). Less than two dozen species of dinosaurs have been discovered with direct fossil evidence of plumage since the 1990s, with all coming from Cretaceous deposits in China, most notably Liaoning Province.Chiappe, Luis M., 2009. Downsized Dinosaurs:The Evolutionary Transition to Modern Birds. Evo Edu Outreach 2': 248-256 Despite integumentary structures being limited to non-avian dinosaurs, particularly well-documented in maniraptoriformes, fossils do suggest that a large number of theropods were feathered, and it has even been suggested that based on phylogenetic analyses, ''Tyrannosaurus at one stage of its life was covered in down-like feathers,T. rex was fierce, yes, but feathered, too. although there is no direct fossil evidence of this.Nicholas M. Gardner, David B. Baum, Susan Offner. 2008. [http://www.bioone.org/doi/abs/10.1662/0002-7685(2008)70[392b%3ANDEFFI]2.0.CO%3B2 No Direct Evidence for Feathers in Tyrannosaurus rex]. The American Biology Teacher '''70(7):392-392 Based on what is known of the dinosaur fossil record, paleontologists generally think that most of dinosaur evolution happened at relatively large body size (a mass greater than a few kilograms), and in animals that were entirely terrestrial. Small size (<1 kg) and arboreal habits seem to have arisen fairly late during dinosaurian evolution, and only within maniraptora. Birds were originally linked with other dinosaurs back in the late 1800s, most famously by Thomas Huxley. This view remained fairly popular until the 1920s when Gerhard Heilmann's book The Origin of Birds was published in English. Heilmann argued that birds could not have descended from dinosaurs (predominantly because dinosaurs lacked clavicles, or so he thought), and he therefore favored the idea that birds originated from the so-called 'pseudosuchians': primitive archosaurs that were also thought ancestral to dinosaurs and crocodilians. This became the mainstream view until the 1970s, when a new look at the anatomical evidence (combined with new data from maniraptoran theropods) led John Ostrom to successfully resurrect the dinosaur hypothesis. The best and most complete review of bird origin theories is that provided by Witmer (1991).Witmer, L. M. 1991. Perspectives on avian origins. In Schultze, H.-P. & Trueb, L. (eds) Origins of the Higher Groups of Tetrapods: Controversy and Consensus. Cornel University Press (Ithaca, London), pp. 427-466. Fossils of Archaeopteryx include well-preserved feathers, but it was not until the early 1990s that clearly nonavian dinosaur fossils were discovered with preserved feathers. Today there are more than twenty genera of dinosaurs with fossil feathers, nearly all of which are theropods. Most are from the Yixian Formation in China. The fossil feathers of one specimen, Shuvuuia deserti, have even tested positive for beta-keratin, the main protein in bird feathers, in immunological tests.Schweitzer, Mary Higby, Watt, J.A., Avci, R., Knapp, L., Chiappe, L, Norell, Mark A., Marshall, M. (1999). "Beta-Keratin Specific Immunological reactivity in Feather-Like Structures of the Cretaceous Alvarezsaurid, Shuvuuia deserti Journal of Experimental Zoology Part B (Mol Dev Evol) 285:146-157 Early hypotheses ]] Shortly after the 1859 publication of Charles Darwin's ''The Origin of Species, British biologist and evolution-defender Thomas Henry Huxley proposed that birds were descendants of dinosaurs. He compared skeletal structure of Compsognathus, a small theropod dinosaur, and the 'first bird' Archaeopteryx lithographica (both of which were found in the Upper Jurassic Bavarian limestone of Solnhofen). He showed that, apart from its hands and feathers, Archaeopteryx was quite similar to Compsognathus. In 1868 he published On the Animals which are most nearly intermediate between Birds and Reptiles, making the case. Foster, Michael; Lankester, E. Ray 1898–1903. The scientific memoirs of Thomas Henry Huxley. 4 vols and supplement. London: Macmillan. The leading dinosaur expert of the time, Richard Owen, disagreed, claiming Archaeopteryx as the first bird outside dinosaur lineage. For the next century, claims that birds were dinosaur descendants faded, with more popular bird-ancestry hypotheses including 'crocodylomorph' and 'thecodont' ancestors, rather than dinosaurs or other archosaurs. In 1964, John Ostrom described Deinonychus antirrhopus, a theropod whose skeletal resemblance to birds seemed unmistakable. Ostrom has since become a leading proponent of the theory that birds are direct descendants of dinosaurs. Further comparisons of bird and dinosaur skeletons, as well as cladistic analysis strengthened the case for the link, particularly for a branch of theropods called maniraptors. Skeletal similarities include the neck, the pubis, the wrists (semi-lunate carpal), the 'arms' and pectoral girdle, the shoulder blade, the clavicle and the breast bone. In all, over a hundred distinct anatomical features are shared by birds and theropod dinosaurs. Other researchers drew on these shared features and other aspects of dinosaur biology and began to suggest that at least some theropod dinosaurs were feathered. The first restoration of a feathered dinosaur was Sarah Landry's depiction of a feathered "Syntarsus" (now renamed Megapnosaurus or considered a synonym of Coelophysis), in Robert T. Bakker's 1975 publication Dinosaur Renaissance. Gregory S. Paul was probably the first paleoartist to depict maniraptoran dinosaurs with feathers and protofeathers, starting in the late 1980s. By the 1990s, most paleontologists considered birds to be surviving dinosaurs and referred to 'non-avian dinosaurs' (all extinct), to distinguish them from birds (aves). Before the discovery of feathered dinosaurs, the evidence was limited to Huxley and Ostrom's comparative anatomy. Some mainstream ornithologists, including Smithsonian Institution curator Storrs L. Olson, disputed the links, specifically citing the lack of fossil evidence for feathered dinosaurs. Aboreal dinosaurs '' climbing in a tree.]] Thanks to the discovery of such theropods as Microraptor and Epidendrosaurus, we do now have small forms exhibiting some features suggestive of a tree-climbing (or scansorial) way of life. However, the idea that dinosaurs might have climbed trees goes back a long way, and well pre-dates the dinosaur renaissance of the 1960s and 70s. The idea of scansoriality in non-avian dinosaurs has been considered a 'fringe' idea, and it's partly for this reason that, prior to 2000, nobody had attempted any sort of review on the thoughts that had been published about the subject. The oldest reference to scansoriality in a dinosaur comes from William Fox, the Isle of Wight curator and amateur fossil collector, who in 1866 proposed that Calamospondylus oweni from the Lower Cretaceous Wessex Formation of the Isle of Wight might have been in the habit of 'leaping from tree to tree'.Fox, W. 1866. Another new Wealden reptile. Athenaeum 2014, 740. The Calamospondylus oweni specimen that Fox referred to was lost, and the actual nature of the fossil remains speculative, but there are various reasons for thinking that it was a theropod.Naish, D. 2002. The historical taxonomy of the Lower Cretaceous theropods (Dinosauria) Calamospondylus and Aristosuchus from the Isle of Wight. Proceedings of the Geologists' Association 113, 153-163. However, it's not entirely accurate to regard Fox's ideas about Calamospondylus as directly relevant to modern speculations about tree-climbing dinosaurs given that, if Fox imagined Calamospondylus oweni as resembling anything familiar, it was probably as a lizard-like reptile, and not as a dinosaur as they are currently understood. During the early decades of the 20th century the idea of tree-climbing dinosaurs became reasonably popular as Othenio Abel, Gerhard Heilmann and others used comparisons with birds, tree kangaroos and monkeys to argue that the small ornithopod Hypsilophodon (also from the Wessex Formation of the Isle of Wight) was scansorial. Heilmann had come to disagree with this idea and now regarded Hypsilophodon as terrestrial. William Swinton favored the idea of a scansorial Hypsilophodon, concluding that 'it would be able to run up the stouter branches and with hands and tail keep itself balanced until the need for arboreal excursions had passed',Swinton, W. E. 1936a. Notes on the osteology of Hypsilophodon, and on the family Hypsilophodontidae. Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London 1936, 555-578. and in a 1936 review of Isle of Wight dinosaurs mentioned the idea that small theropods might also have used their clawed hands to hold branches when climbing.Swinton, W. E. 1936b. The dinosaurs of the Isle of Wight. Proceedings of the Geologists' Association 47, 204-220. During the 1970s, Peter Galton was able to show that all of the claims made about the forelimb and hindlimb anatomy of Hypsilophodon supposedly favoring a scansorial lifestyle were erroneous, and that this animal was in fact well suited for an entirely terrestrial, cursorial lifestyle.Galton, P. M. 1971a. Hypsilophodon, the cursorial non-arboreal dinosaur. Nature 231, 159-161.Galton, P. M. 1971b. The mode of life of Hypsilophodon, the supposedly arboreal ornithopod dinosaur. Lethaia 4', 453-465. Nevertheless, for several decades ''Hypsilophodon was consistently depicted as a tree-climber. In recent decades, Gregory Paul has been influential in arguing that small theropods were capable climbers, and he not only argued for and illustrated scansorial abilities in coelurosaurs,Paul, G. S. 1988. Predatory Dinosaurs of the World. Simon & Schuster, New York. an Ornitholestes climbing in a tree is illustrated therein he also proposed that as-yet-undiscovered maniraptorans were highly proficient climbers and included the ancestors of birds. The hypothesised existence of small arboreal theropods that are as yet unknown from the fossil record later proved integral to George Olshevsky's 'birds come first' (BCF) hypothesis. Olshevsky argued that all dinosaurs, and in fact all archosaurs, descend from small, scansorial ancestors, and that it is these little climbing reptiles which are the direct ancestors of birds. Detractors from the mainstream BADD, BAND, and the Birds Came First hypothesis The non-standard, non-mainstream Birds Came First (or BCF) hypothesis proposed by George Olshevsky suggests that while there is a close relationship between dinosaurs and birds, but argues that, merely given this relationship, it is just as likely that dinosaurs descended from birds as the other way around. The hypothesis does not propose that birds in the proper sense evolved earlier than did other dinosaurs or other archosaurs: rather, it posits that small, bird-like, arboreal archosaurs were the direct ancestors of all the archosaurs that came later on (proper birds included). George was aware of this fact, and apparently considered the rather tongue-in-cheek alternative acronym GOODD, meaning George Olshevsky On Dinosaur Descendants. This was, of course, meant as opposite to the also tongue-in-cheek BADD (Birds Are Dinosaur Descendants): the term George uses for the 'conventional' or 'mainstream' view of avian origins outlined in the first two paragraphs above. 'BADD' is bad, according to BCF, as it imagines that small size, feathers and arboreal habits all evolved very late in archosaur evolution, and exclusively within maniraptoran theropod dinosaurs. By taxon Therizinosaurs The existence of hypothetical scansorial dinosaurs was also proposed by Nesov (1995)Nesov, L. A. 1995. Dinozavri severnoi Yevrazii: Novye dannye o sostave kompleksov,. ekologii I paleobiogeografii. Institute for Scientific Research on the Earth's Crust, St. Petersburg State University, St Petersburg. who thought that therizinosauroids - the mostly large to gigantic coelurosaurs often likened to ground sloths - might have gone through an arboreal phase in their evolution. Supposedly, these small, tree-climbing sloth dinosaurs were necessary (in the theoretical sense) given the absence from the fossil record of early, primitive members of the therizinosauroid lineage. Implied by Nesov's hypothesis is the idea that the large, ground sloth-like therizinosauroids must have descended from tree sloth-like ancestors, but there isn't really any reason to agree with this. Furthermore, we do now have fossils of basal therizinosauroids (like Beipiaosaurus Xu et al., 1999, Nothronychus Kirkland & Wolfe, 2001, Falcarius Kirkland et al., 2005, and Suzhousaurus Li et al., 2007) that don't match Nesov's predictions. Maniraptora Among maniraptoran theropods, Chatterjee (1997)Chatterjee, S. 1997. The Rise of Birds. The Johns Hopkins University Press, Baltimore. proposed that the stiffened dromaeosaurid tail functioned as a prop, functionally analogous to the stiffened rectrices of woodpeckers and other trunk-climbing birds, and he also noted that the opisthopubic pelvis and strongly hooked manual claws allowed these dinosaurs to be proficient climbers. Rather than restricting tree-climbing to those theropods closest to birds, however, Chatterjee (1997, 1999)Chatterjee, S. 1999. Feathered coelurosaurs and the early evolution of birds. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology '''19 (supp to 3), 37A. went on to propose that scansoriality was primitive for all coelurosaurs, and he has even promoted the downright unlikely idea that such animals as compsognathids and ornithomimosaurs were tree-climbers. In a similar but far less well known hypothesis, Svend Palm (1997)Palm, S. 1997. The origin of flapping flight in birds. Svend Plam, Ballerop proposed that small, climbing coelurosaurs used their hooked manual and sharp pedal claws to climb the vertical trunks of cycad-like plants, regarding the crowns of such plants as providing ideal hiding and nesting places for such dinosaurs. Palm compared his little scansorial proto-birds with the non-dinosaurian proto-birds imagined by Gerhard Heilmann, and - like Palm - Heilmann had reconstructed his hypothetical animals as well able to ascend vertical trunks. Oviraptorosaurs The bodies and limbs of oviraptorosaurs are arranged in a bird-like manner, suggesting the presence of feathers on the arms which may have been used for insulating eggs or brooding young. Fossil evidence After a century of hypotheses without conclusive evidence, especially well-preserved (and legitimate) fossils of feathered dinosaurs were discovered during the 1990s, and more continue to be found. The fossils were preserved in a Lagerstätte — a sedimentary deposit exhibiting remarkable richness and completeness in its fossils — in Liaoning, China. The area had repeatedly been smothered in volcanic ash produced by eruptions in Inner Mongolia 124 million years ago, during the Early Cretaceous Period. The fine-grained ash preserved the living organisms that it buried in fine detail. The area was teeming with life, with millions of leaves, angiosperms (the oldest known), insects, fish, frogs, salamanders, mammals, turtles, lizards and crocodilians discovered to date. The most important discoveries at Liaoning have been a host of feathered dinosaur fossils, with a steady stream of new finds filling in the picture of the dinosaur-bird connection and adding more to theories of the evolutionary development of feathers and flight. Norell et al (2007) reported quill knobs from an ulna of Velociraptor mongoliensis, and these are strongly correlated with large and well-developed secondary feathers. '' specimen, at the AMNH.]] Behavioural evidence, in the form of an oviraptorosaur on its nest, showed another link with birds. Its forearms were folded, like those of a bird. Although no feathers were preserved, it is likely that these would have been present to insulate eggs and juveniles. Genuine feathers? There have been claims that the supposed feathers of the Chinese fossils were a preservation artifact.Feduccia, A. Lingham-Soliar, T., and Hinchliffe, J.R. (2005). "Do feathered dinosaurs exist? Testing the hypothesis on neontological and paleontological evidence." Journal of Morphology, 266: 125-166. Despite doubts, the fossil feathers have roughly the same appearance as those of birds fossilized in the same locality, so there is no serious reason to think they are of different nature; moreover, no non-theropod fossil from the same site shows such an artifact, but sometimes show unambiguous hair (some mammals) or scales (some reptiles). The Archaeoraptor fake In 1999, a supposed 'missing link' fossil of an apparently feathered dinosaur named "Archaeoraptor liaoningensis", found in Liaoning Province, northeastern China, turned out to be a forgery. Comparing the photograph of the specimen with another find, Chinese paleontologist Xu Xing came to the conclusion that it was composed of two portions of different fossil animals. His claim made National Geographic review their research and they too came to the same conclusion. The bottom portion of the "Archaeoraptor" composite came from a legitimate feathered dromaeosaurid now known as Microraptor, and the upper portion from a previously-known primitive bird called Yanornis. Current knowledge List of dinosaur genera preserved with evidence of feathers '' fossil]] .]] '' fossil]] A number of non-avian dinosaurs are now known to have been feathered. Direct evidence of feathers exists for the following genera, listed in the order currently accepted evidence was first published. In all examples, the evidence described consists of feather impressions, except those marked with an asterisk (*), which denotes genera known to have had feathers based on skeletal or chemical evidence, such as the presence of quill knobs. # ''Avimimus* (1987)Kurzanov, S.M. (1987). "Avimimidae and the problem of the origin of birds." Transactions of the Joint Soviet-Mongolian Paleontological Expedition, 31: 5-92. RussianChiappe, L.M. and Witmer, L.M. (2002). Mesozoic Birds: Above the Heads of Dinosaurs. Berkeley: University of California Press, 536 pp. ISBN 0520200942 # Sinosauropteryx (1996)Ji, Q., and Ji, S. (1996). "On discovery of the earliest bird fossil in China and the origin of birds." Chinese Geology 10 (233): 30-33. # Protarchaeopteryx (1997)Ji, Q., and Ji, S. (1997). "A Chinese archaeopterygian, Protarchaeopteryx gen. nov." Geological Science and Technology (Di Zhi Ke Ji), 238: 38-41. Translated By Will Downs Bilby Research Center Northern Arizona University January, 2001 # Caudipteryx (1998)Qiang, J., .Currie, P.J., Norell., M.A. & Shu-An, J., 1998. Two feathered dinosaursfrom northeastern China. Nature 393 753-761. # Rahonavis* (1998) . (HTML abstract) # Shuvuuia (1999) # Sinornithosaurus (1999)Xu, X., Wang, X., Wu, X., 1999. A dromaeosaurid dinosaur with a filamentous integument from the Yixian Formation of China. Nature 401:6750 262-266 doi 10.1038/45769 # Beipiaosaurus (1999)Xu. X., Zhao, X., Clark, J.M., 1999. A new therizinosaur from the Lower Jurassic lower Lufeng Formation of Yunnan, China. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 21:3 477–483 doi 10.1671/0272-4634 # Microraptor (2000)Xu, X., Zhou, Z., and Wang, X. (2000). "The smallest known non-avian theropod dinosaur." Nature, 408 (December): 705-708.http://research.amnh.org/%7Esunny/microraptor.pdf # Nomingia* (2000)Barsbold, R., Osmólska, H., Watabe, M., Currie, P.J., and Tsogtbaatar, K. (2000). "New Oviraptorosaur (Dinosauria, Theropoda) From Mongolia: The First Dinosaur With A Pygostyle". Acta Palaeontologica Polonica, 45(2): 97-106. # Cryptovolans (2002) # Scansoriopteryx (2002)Czerkas, S.A., and Yuan, C. (2002). "An arboreal maniraptoran from northeast China." Pp. 63-95 in Czerkas, S.J. (Ed.), Feathered Dinosaurs and the Origin of Flight. The Dinosaur Museum Journal 1'. The Dinosaur Museum, Blanding, U.S.A. PDF abridged version # ''Epidendrosaurus (2002)Zhang, F., Zhou, Z., Xu, X. & Wang, X. (2002). "A juvenile coelurosaurian theropod from China indicates arboreal habits." Naturwissenschaften, '''89(9): 394-398. doi=10.1007 /s00114-002-0353-8. # Psittacosaurus? (2002)Mayr, G., Peters, D.S., Plodowski, G. and Vogel, O. (2002). "Bristle-like integumentary structures at the tail of the horned dinosaur Psittacosaurus." Naturwissenschaften, 89: 361–365. # Yixianosaurus (2003)Xu, X. and Wang, X.-L. (2003). "A new maniraptoran from the Early Cretaceous Yixian Formation of western Liaoning." Vertebrata PalAsiatica, 41(3): 195–202. # Dilong (2004) # Pedopenna (2005)Xu, X., and Zhang, F. (2005). "A new maniraptoran dinosaur from China with long feathers on the metatarsus." Naturwissenschaften, 92(4): 173 - 177. # Jinfengopteryx (2005)Ji, Q., Ji, S., Lu, J., You, H., Chen, W., Liu, Y., and Liu, Y. (2005). "First avialan bird from China (Jinfengopteryx elegans gen. et sp. nov.)." Geological Bulletin of China, 24(3): 197-205. # Sinocalliopteryx (2007)Ji, S., Ji, Q., Lu J., and Yuan, C. (2007). "A new giant compsognathid dinosaur with long filamentous integuments from Lower Cretaceous of Northeastern China." Acta Geologica Sinica, 81(1): 8-15. # Velociraptor* (2007) # Epidexipteryx (2008)Zhang, F., Zhou, Z., Xu, X., Wang, X., & Sullivan, C. (2008). "A bizarre Jurassic maniraptoran from China with elongate ribbon-like feathers." Available from Nature Precedings, doi:10.1038/npre.2008.2326.1 http://precedings.nature.com/documents/2326/version/1. # Anchiornis (2009)Xu, X., Zhao, Q., Norell, M., Sullivan, C., Hone, D., Erickson, G., Wang, X., Han, F. and Guo, Y. (in press). "A new feathered maniraptoran dinosaur fossil that fills a morphological gap in avian origin." Chinese Science Bulletin, 6 pages, accepted November 15, 2008. # Tianyulong? (2009)Zheng, X.-T., You, H.-L., Xu, X. and Dong, Z.-M. (2009). "An Early Cretaceous heterodontosaurid dinosaur with filamentous integumentary structures." Nature, 458(19): 333-336. doi:10.1038/nature07856 * Note, filamentous structures in some ornithischian dinosaurs (Psittacosaurus, Tianyulong) and pterosaurs may or may not be homologous with the feathers and protofeathers of theropods.Zheng, X.-T., You, H.-L., Xu, X. and Dong, Z.-M. (2009). "An Early Cretaceous heterodontosaurid dinosaur with filamentous integumentary structures." Nature, 458(19): 333-336. doi:10.1038/nature07856Czerkas, S.A., and Ji, Q. (2002). "A new rhamphorhynchoid with a headcrest and complex integumentary structures." Pp. 15-41 in: Czerkas, S.J. (Ed.). Feathered Dinosaurs and the Origin of Flight. Blanding, Utah: The Dinosaur Museum. ISBN 1-93207-501-1. Primitive feather types The evolution of feather structures is thought to have proceeded from simple hollow filaments through several stages of increasing complexity, ending with the large, deeply rooted, feathers with strong pens (rachis), barbs and barbules that birds display today. It is logical that the simplest structures were probably most useful as insulation, and that this implies homeothermy. Only the more complex feather structures would be likely candidates for aerodynamic uses. It is not known with certainty at what point in archosaur phylogeny the earliest simple “protofeathers” arose, or if they arose once or, independently, multiple times. Filamentous structures are clearly present in Pterosaurs, and long, hollow quills have been reported in a specimen of Psittacosaurus from Liaoning. It is thus possible that the genes for building simple integumentary structures from beta keratin arose before the origin of dinosaurs, possibly in the last common ancestor with pterosaurs – the basal Ornithodire. Most of the theropods known to have feathers are maniraptorans. Only a few non-maniraptoran theropods are known to have them as well. At present, the most primitive (known) theropod dinosaur with integumentary filaments is Sinosauropteryx, a compsognathid (Jurassic/Cretaceous, 150-120 mya), whose body was covered with feather-like structures that look like hollow tubes, or hairs. They may or may not have had barbs, like downy (plumaceous) feathers. Another very primitive theropod, Dilong paradoxus (Early Cretaceous), an ancestor of Tyrannosaurus rex, had similar simple feather structures. The alvarezsaurid Shuvuuia is sometimes found to be outside the maniraptora, but consensus right now places it as a maniraptoran. .]] The first dinosaur fossils from the Yixian formation found to have true flight-structured feathers (pennaceous feathers) were ''Protarchaeopteryx and Caudipteryx (135-121 mya). Due to the size and proportions of these animals it is more likely that their feathers were used for display rather than for flight. Subsequent dinosaurs found with pennaceous feathers include Pedopenna and Jinfengopteryx. Several specimens of Microraptor, described by Xu et al. in 2003, show not only pennaceous feathers but also true asymmetrical flight feathers, present on the fore and hind limbs and tail. Asymmetrical feathers are considered important for flight in birds. Before the discovery of Microraptor gui, Archaeopteryx was the most primitive known animal with asymmetrical flight feathers. Phylogeny and the inference of feathers in other dinosaurs Feathered dinosaur fossil finds to date, together with cladistic analysis, suggest that many types of theropod may have had feathers, not just those that are especially similar to birds. In particular, the smaller theropod species may all have had feathers and possibly even the larger theropods (for instance T. rex) may have had feathers, in their early stages of development after hatching. Whereas these smaller animals may have benefitted from the insulation of feathers, large adult theropods are unlikely to have had feathers, since inertial heat retention would likely be sufficient to manage heat. Excess internal heat may even have become a problem, had these very large creatures been feathered. Fossil feather impressions are extremely rare; therefore only a few feathered dinosaurs have been identified so far. However, through a process called phylogenetic bracketing, scientists can infer the presence of feathers on poorly-preserved specimens. All fossil feather specimens have been found to show certain similarities. Due to these similarities and through developmental research almost all scientists agree that feathers could only have evolved once in dinosaurs. Feathers would then have been passed down to all later, more derived species (although it is possible that some lineages lost feathers secondarily). If a dinosaur falls at a point on an evolutionary tree within the known feather-bearing lineages, scientists assume it too had feathers, unless conflicting evidence is found. This technique can also be used to infer the type of feathers a species may have had, since the developmental history of feathers is now reasonably well-known. The scientists who described the (apparently unfeathered) Juravenator performed a genealogical study of coelurosaurs, including distribution of various feather types. Based on the placement of feathered species in relation to those that have not been found with any type of skin impressions, they were able to infer the presence of feathers in certain dinosaur groups. The following simplified cladogram follows these results, and shows the likely distribution of plumaceous (downy) and pennaceous (vaned) feathers among theropods.Göhlich, U.B., and Chiappe, L.M. (2006). "A new carnivorous dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Solnhofen archipelago." Nature, 440: 329-332. Note that the authors inferred pennaceous feathers for Velociraptor based on phylogenetic bracketing, a prediction later confirmed by fossil evidence. |label2=unnamed |2= |label3=unnamed |3= }} |label2=unnamed |2= }} |label2=unnamed |2= }} }} |label2=Aves |2= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} References See also *Origin of birds *Origin of flight *Birds Came First External links *DinoBuzz, dinosaur-bird controversy explained, by UC Berkeley. *Journal of Dinosaur Paleontology, with many articles on dinosaur-bird links. *Life-like images of feathered dinosaurs *Feathered dinosaurs at the American Museum of Natural Histor Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Feathered dinosaurs